whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Prague (WOD)
Prague is the the capital and largest city of the Czech Republic, situated in the north-west of the country on the Vltava River. It is also the historical capital of Bohemia. Overview Prague is a center for culture and learning; the Czechs have made major contributions to music, literature, poetry and film. Operas, symphonies and choruses are all well supported. Yet the country faces dire environmental problems. Most of the Republic is on the verge of ecological disaster, and the crisis is even worse in Slovakia. Vampire: The Masquerade Prague is a city under the control of the Camarilla. For a long period of time, Prague was ruled by the Nosferatu Josef Zvi, who acted as a dupe to the Tzimisce Methuselah Shaagra to prevent it from awakening , p.67. Since the demise of both following World War II, Vasily of the Toreador Clan ascended to become the prince. Vasily, seeking to aid Czechia to recover from ecological disasters, engineered close diplomatic ties with Germany and is looking for additional outside aid. While the Lupines would most certainly assist, it seems too risky for the kindred to seek aid from the Lupines at this time. , p.80 The city has a sizeable Toreador population, as well as a Tremere chantry that dates back to the Dark Ages. , p.66 During the reign of Zvi, Nosferatu gained an acceptance within the city that was unpreceeded within Europe. The Sabbat, prompted by the Tzimisce, cast hungry eyes toward Prague. Tzimisce remember well the ancient nights of study in the Magic City, and the Fiends would give much to walk the corridors of Prmesyl-built Prazsky Hrad Castle once more.However, a member of the Old Clan, Janek Ritka, maintains his territory near the city in the Kokorin Valley and works to prevent the Sabbat from entering. To this end, a non-violence agreement between the Voivode of Kokorin and the Prince of Prague stands. The Fiend has worked to gan influence in the governemnt to ensure that he has still a voice regarding the government of his domain. , p.108 As of 1998, the former Brujah Justicar Carlak has become Prince, since he arrived in the city and was confronted by Vasily, who distrusted all Brujah and demanded Carlak leave and never return. Carlak flew into a rage and beat Vasily into torpor. He then summoned the primogen and asked for their support. Since that night Carlak keeps Vasily locked in the tightest, most secure casket, chained multiple times and bricked up in the lower levels of Castle Prague. After securing his position as prince, Carlak seeks to solidify his influence within the mortal world, making contacts across Eastern Europe with influential mortals and government diplomats. , p.62 While his work for reorganization has gone well, the nerves of the local Kindred are painfull skittish, thanks to the recent events of Carlak's ascension, the appearence (and disappearence) of the Shadow Curtain and the rumors about Baba Yaga, and the rapid turns of events in the mortal world. , p.103 Trivia *Prague was the medieval scenario of the video-game Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption, where the Brujah crusader Christof Romuald was the main protagonist. Werewolf: The Apocalypse Mage: The Ascension The Order of Hermes has a venerable Chantry within the city. , p.77The Solificati used to entertain a covenant here as well, although its fate has not been recorded. , p.25 Likewise, the Progenitors, during their time as the Cosian Circle, had a base within the city. Wraith: The Oblivion Changeling: The Dreaming Hunter: The Reckoning The Arcanum has a chapter-house within the city, although much of value was secretly spirited away during World War II. Only a skeleton crew has remained. , p. 30 They are the societies leadings experts in Alchemy. , p. 45 Mummy: The Resurrection Demon: The Fallen References Category:Cities (WOD)